


Visit

by Limebrus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, because boobs, but let me pretend, but only slight smut, could fit canon if canon hadn't been so god damn depressing and full of death, im not sorry, kinda boring, margaery's boobs are holy so of course there were some mentions, so it doesnt fit canon i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of the North is visiting Highgarden and meets a friend she hasn't seen in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soshistorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/gifts).



> A little something i wrote for my friend. It's not very exciting and my writing isnt the best, but i hope it will be somewhat enjoyable at least
> 
> there may be some typos and im sorry for that

Sansa Stark was not the little girl she had used to be. She had seized believing in the songs she loved all those years ago. Young Sansa Stark had died and a queen had been born in her stead.

Queen in the north.

It was something she had never even dreamed would happen, yet it was the truth. The naïve little girl Sansa Stark had become Queen in the north and her seat was in Winterfell.

It had taken years to restore Winterfell to how it once was, but now it was as beautiful as ever. Just how it was when Sansa left for King's Landing all those years ago. It felt like a different time, a different era, and in some ways it was. 

So much had happened in such a short time. There was now a Queen in the north and the Seven Kingdoms were no longer united under one king. Not even the six kingdoms were under one king; instead a queen proudly sat on the Iron Throne.

Queen Myrcella had been kind enough to grant the Starks the north and had even helped in rebuilding Winterfell to its former glory. There was a good relationship between the Queen of the Six Kingdoms and Queen in the North. 

Finally peace had come to Westeros. The one thing everyone had truly hoped and wished for. 

Sansa wasn't alone. She had her family around her, supporting her. 

Arya had become her knight, and the head of the Queensguard.

Baby Rickon was a baby no more and he was already a squire for Lady Brienne – A marvellous woman and someone Sansa looked upon as a dear friend. 

Jon Snow, which they had come to learn was not their bastard brother, but their cousin and the child of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna, was still Lord Commander on the Wall and would come visit whenever he could. It was odd to think they had a Targaryen in their family. 

And last, but not least, there was Bran, her trusted advisor. She knew how much he wanted to become a knight, but honestly she believed this was something which fit him better.

But sometimes Bran would take his job too seriously and it annoyed her. 

“You need to wed soon. The people are starting to wonder. We also could benefit greatly from it.” 

“Not this again, Bran. You know I am not interested in wedding anyone at the moment.”

She had almost been wed to a sadistic bastard once and got married to the Lannister Imp. She had only gotten out of the marriage to the Imp because it had never been consummated, which she was quite thankful for. Or else there would have been a Lannister at her side and she was quite sick of them.

Well, she liked Myrcella quite a lot. The only Lannister she could ever fully feel at ease with.

“I know you aren't, but it cannot hurt to look for some prospects while we are here at Highgarden.”

Sansa could feel her patience being tested and normally she was good at keeping her emotions in check, it was the one thing which had kept her alive, but around her family it was different.

“My prince, maybe we should let the Queen rest. It has been a long and hard journey, we can speak of this in the morrow.”

Jojen. Her other advisor. Sansa wanted to hug and thank him, but it wouldn't be very ladylike and instead she just gave him a small and grateful smile.

Bran only sulked, making him seem younger than he was. “Fine. Tomorrow then. Hodor!”

Hodor, who had been standing just outside the room, walked in with a silly smile on his face. “Hodor!”

“Please carry me to my chambers.”

Carefully Hodor lifted Bran up from the chair he had been sitting in and carried him out, Jojen quickly following after a short bow and a 'my Queen'. 

Sansa knew Jojen was likely to follow Bran all the way into his chambers and even stay there for a night, but she saw nothing wrong in it. Bran and Jojen had been on the road together for a long time, shared things. She could only imagine how deep their bonds were and didn't wish to intrude on it. She would let them do as they wished.

And she had hoped Bran would let her do the same, but couldn't blame him for his counsel. She knew he was right, she just wasn't ready. She also didn't wish to think of it now, not when she finally would visit Highgarden for the first time and get to meet a long lost friend. The only friend she had felt she had had while she had been stuck in the Lion's Den years ago.

Margaery Tyrell.

A woman full of secret smile, but Sansa had never doubted her kindness. Not once had Lady Margaery betrayed her trust. In fact, Lady Margaery had been much of the reason why Sansa had been able to stay sane while surrounded by Lannisters. 

The ever beautiful Lady Margaery.

No. Sansa was a queen now and could not think like a little girl any more. She could not think of another woman in such a way, not like she once had done. 

She would have to shake her head and get rid of such notions. Margaery Tyrell could only be a dear friend and nothing more.

Even if Sansa could never forget the one moment where she had shared more than just words with Margaery Tyrell.

Even after years it was a memory which made her smile. It had been her first true kiss, the only kiss she had experienced which has made her heart beat faster and her head spin.

And the setting it had happened in had been worthy of a song. 

Late at night she had secretly met Margaery in the garden of Red Keep, among the rosebushes. Sansa could remember how giddy she had felt and how terribly hard it had been to keep her giggles at bay. Margaery had given her a note during the day and Sansa hadn't been one to refuse, not to the most beautiful rose of Highgarden.

The quiet laughter they had shared, their soft conversations, Margaery's warm hands in her own, the soft lips pressed against hers.

It still made her heart beat faster.

-

When they arrived at Highgarden, Margaery greeted her with a long and warm hug. 

“Queen Sansa! It is so good to see you again, it has been too long,” Margaery exclaimed, hugging her once more.

“I agree. I should have visited sooner.” 

Margaery looked as beautiful as even, if not more. She was still wearing those beautiful dresses which showed off her nicely sculpted breasts and Sansa did her best in trying not to stare.

It was challenging

“We have all been busy with rebuilding after the terrible wars, there simply has not been much time.” Margaery was holding Sansa's hand and smiled up at her. “Now, come sit with me, we have so much to talk about.”

-

The next few days were spent talking with Margaery, sometimes Lady Olenna would join as well, and before heading to her chambers Sansa would spend time with the two siblings that had come with her. 

Arya had seemed quite fascinated by Highgarden at first, but it had slowly dwindled down and Sansa could see how her sister longed for Winterfell.

Bran seemed to enjoy Highgarden, but even he was the same as Arya.

And Sansa could not blame them, she as well could feel the longing for Winterfell and her home. 

As much as she loved being in Highgarden, she knew she had to get home soon. Even if Sansa would miss Margaery's secretive smiles and her lovely voice, this was no place for a northerner and she could not stay.

-

The visit was coming to an end. Only two days left. Bran and Jojen had already started organising the trip back and Sansa had just met with them briefly to ask them how everything was going before she would turn in to bed. 

She had not expected to open the door and find Lady Margaery Tyrell naked in her bed, lying there as she belonged there.

“Lady Margaery?” Sansa nearly stuttered, but she quickly schooled her face and tried not to show her utter surprise. 

She couldn't stop her cheeks from heating though.

“My Queen, I am yours. Come join me.”

Margaery was smiling the secretive smile of hers, her brown hair hanging loose and eyes twinkling. Sansa didn't know what to do, but she could not deny the tug in her stomach and how tempting the woman looked.

Sansa gulped and she felt like a blushing child once more, the same feelings from when she had gotten her first kiss bubbling inside her. 

She wanted this. She wanted this so bad, despite all her responsibilities and what was expected of her. For once she wanted to think of herself and resisting the temptation in her bed seemed down right impossible. 

Quietly and quickly she took off her gown and her small clothes, feeling no embarrassment as she stood naked before the older woman. 

“Come,” Margaery urged again, her lovely voice eliciting more arousal from Sansa. 

She didn't need to be told twice and in matter of seconds she had pressed Margaery down on the bed and was kissing her deeply.

Sansa didn't have much experience, but she knew how everything worked. Arya was a quite adventurous woman and she would always tell Sansa. She knew what to do.

Carefully and experimentally, Sansa moved her hands down Margaery's body, one hand stopping to cup one of the breasts she would always devour with her eyes. So soft and plump, they perfectly fit in her hand. As if they were made for her and her alone. 

The other hand kept moving, slipping past the soft stomach and settling between two supple thighs. With gentleness Sansa slipped two fingers between the wet folds, nearly gasping at just how wet the other woman was. 

“My Queen,” Margaery moaned, urging her to continue. “Oh my Queen, how I've dreamed about this for years. Dreamed about you.”

It was empowering for Sansa, hearing her moan and feel her trash around because of her hand. And it was also incredibly sweet, finally having the one person she had ever wanted. It had always Margaery in her dreams. Always.

Sansa quickened her hand, tried to push her fingers deeper and spread them wider. Margaery's breathy moans encouraging her further.

“My name,” Sansa demanded. “Say my name, not my title.” 

“Sansa.”

The groan from Margaery's lips ignited a fire inside her and she started moving her hand as quickly as possible. 

And then Margaery came undone, her mouth opening further as a near scream ripped out of her throat, her body stilling, and Sansa could feel her tightening around her fingers.

It was a lovely sight. A sight she wished she could see often.

Margaery was slowly coming down from her high and Sansa dropped a few kisses on her lips, wanting to taste a bit more of the older woman.

“That was wonderful,” Margaery murmured, her eyes twinkling with happiness. “Let me return the favour.”

Sansa shook her head and instead wrapped her arms around the other woman. “No need, I'm more than satisfied watching you.”

A faint blush appeared on Margaery's cheeks. “If that is what you want, my Queen.”

“What I want is more of your sweet kisses, like the ones we shared among the roses,” Sansa confessed. “What I want is you beside me and in my bed every day.”

The smile on Margaery's face was the most brilliant one she had ever witnessed. “Then take me with you back to Winterfell. Let me live with you. Let me be the one to warm you after a long, cold day.”

Oh, how Sansa wished to.

“I cannot, what reason would you have to be living with me in Winterfell? And I do not think any of my future husbands, if I ever get one, would be happy with me being in love with a woman.”

Again Margaery's eyes twinkled, but this time it wasn't with happiness. “I know the perfect solution.”

“And that is?”

“Marry my brother. I could come with him to Winterfell.”

It could work. Sansa didn't know it years ago when she was a prisoner in King's Landing, but she knew now that Loras has no interest in women at all. 

“And maybe you can think of someone I can marry at Winterfell. Anyone who would turn a blind eye to us. I've been married thrice now, one more marriage could not hurt.”

Sansa grinned, knowing this plan was nearly foolproof. She would have Margaery with her always. She could not deny herself her own happiness. She leant forward to kiss the other, tasting her lips and claiming them for her own. She was still grinning as she ended the kiss and met Margaery's eyes.

“Yes, I have the perfect person in mind.”

Oh, Bran would be so happy to hear Sansa had finally found a husband. She had even found a perfect wife for Bran. 

This was just splendid.


End file.
